


Just Another Jones

by scifinut



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifinut/pseuds/scifinut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had to be a reason for her to leave, but whose fault was it really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Jones

She wanted to blame Jack. Really, she did. But it wasn't his fault, not really. No more than it was, say, the Doctor's fault for picking up Rose in the first place. He had picked her up, she had been rescued by Jack, they had brought him aboard and all become attached, Rose had made Jack immortal, Jack had made the TARDIS go to the end of the Universe, which created the Paradox year, and without that she never would have met Tom in the first place. Not that he remembered their first meeting, but that was beside the point. They were married now, and while they didn't agree on everything, they got along and loved each other.

She wanted to blame Tom too, but that wouldn't work out too well. It wasn't his fault that she'd been through so much extraordinary stuff. Or that Jack flirted with anything that moved. He wasn't even flirting when she had introduced them, he was behaving himself very well. He didn't have absolutely no reason to be jealous, but she felt he might be overreacting a bit. Still, it was a fantastic opportunity for the both of them.

There was still a part of her that couldn't believe she was going to settle down for good, though. Yes, she'd been to America before, but that was different. That was UNIT. This was life. One that didn't involve aliens or super high tech gadgets or saving the galaxy. Or even the planet. Just one life at a time, the way most doctors thought it was supposed to be done.

She'd been through so many organizations at this point, and Torchwood had been one of her favourites. Jack was Jack, but there was nothing to change that, and everyone else there was fantastic. It was a small team, more like a family in and of itself, and they took care of their own, even if it was a temporary addition. She truly regretted having to turn down the offer, but Tom was insistent that America had been good for her and that he'd like to move there and start up a practice.

For a few moments, at least in the grand cosmic scale, she considered sneaking away and calling the Doctor to take her on one last fantastic trip before the rest of her life began. She knew he was bound to be lonely, especially after what had happened to Donna, but it would hurt them both too much when the time came to part ways, and she wasn't willing to hurt him like that. Or herself.

She had only herself to blame, really. She'd agreed to become Mrs. Thomas Milligan, though they had both insisted that she not change her name. Too many people knew her already. It had been her choice to seek him out and thank him, to try and explain why she did. And when things began getting serious between them, she knew exactly what she was getting into. There were plenty of times to get out and go back to her life of adventures with nothing tying her down, but she hadn't.

In the end, she knew she'd settle down. She'd follow Tom wherever he went and be able to find a job, no matter what. Such were her contacts and the strength of her resume. She'd keep in touch with everyone she'd met on the wild ride that she'd had, and keep tabs on those who couldn't speak back to her directly. There would be good dreams, there would be nightmares, that much was expected. Some things she'd remember forever, but she was sure that some things she'd forget quickly. Nobody around her would know the truth, though. She'd be alone in what she knew was out there, in what she had seen and experienced. Instead of being around her peers and being seen for the brilliant special person she was, she'd be just another face in the crowd, just another Jones.


End file.
